Electrolyzer vs. Rancor vs. Pohatu vs. Craniac
Amset-Ra, Invizable, and Tee-Vee walk up to the front door of Jabba's Palace. Amset-Ra knocks on the door, and the security droid pops out of the door and accidentally hits Amset-Ra in the face. Amset-Ra: Ow! Watch it! Invizable: Good thing I don't have a face to get hit. Amset-Ra: But you do have your glasses. Security Droid: What do you want here at Jabba's Palace? Amset-Ra: We would like to stage a battle at the- Security Droid: Hold it. I recognize you as Amset-Ra from Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid. You've had two matches on this planet so far. Amset-Ra: Three if you count Alien vs. Lord Garmadon from last season, which was held in Mos Eisley Cantina. Security Droid: Whatever. Anyway, you may enter. The door opens, and everyone troops inside. Invizable: Ooh, I don't feel so well. I gotta lay down. Invizable leaves. Amset-Ra: Well, we'll need a new announcer. Ogel is still in jail, Wyldstyle is still bullying Lord Business, Morro lost his car keys, and- Dr. Inferno: Can I do it? Amset-Ra: Losers don't announce. Anyway, Eglor only announces the finals, and- Bib Fortuna enters with Benny. Bib Fortuna: You wanna wonga? Amset-Ra: Hey, thanks for the announcer, Bib! Let's see what you've got! Benny: SPACESHIP! Spaceship spaceship spaceship SPACESHIIIIIP! Amset-Ra: That's the worst announcer I've ever seen. CORONA! Benny: SAAAAAACESHIIIIIIIP- Ding! Frenzy: What about ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Well, I don't know about- Frenzy: I'll give you five hundred DOLLARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In CASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Deal. Frenzy: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Figting PYRAMID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today's match will take place in the RANCOR PIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leia:' Unhand me, you creep! Jabba: Sap. TC-17: I had no idea that you spoke exactly like the great Hypaxxus-5. Frenzy: In the Rancor Pit is none other than the Rancor HIMSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rancor: RAWR! Frenzy: Dropping into the Rancor Pit first is the master of lightning- Jay: Me? Frenzy: ELECTROLYZER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Electrolyzer: Nyahahahahahahaha.. You zhall be reduzed to azhez onze I am finizhed with you! Frenzy: Dropping into the Rancor Pit second is the master of stone, POHATU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pohatu: Golden Mask or none, I'll defeat you! Frenzy: Dropping into the Rancor Pit third is the master of... of... Ah, just forget it, it's CRANIAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Craniac: I will win, because there is no Mace Windu to stop me. Amset-Ra: Jabba and Bib Fortuna will be giving awards today. Jabba: Bosa malakulu TheAnonymousA. TheAnonymousA: I still won't be known! Bib Fortuna: Bosa obetia Bansha. Bansha: Vooooote meeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiin... Frenzy: Before being dropped into the Rancor Pit, Oola and a Gamorrean Guard will give their PREDICTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oola: *gulp* R-r-rancor... Gamorrean Guard: Squeal! Oola: He said Pohatu. Ka-chunk! Oola and Gamorrean Guard: Aaaaaahhhhh... ... ... Amset-Ra: Tee-Vee, start the match. Tee-Vee: Boot rancor_sequence.exe. Jabba's throne slides over the trap door, and a TV screen is put in front of him. Pohatu: Protector! Protect me! Pohatu's radio clicks to life. Protector of Stone: I can't for three reasons: 1. Amset-Ra says no outsiders are allowed, 2. I'm afraid of the Rancor, and 3. I'm too busy fighting the Skull Spiders. Pohatu: I see. Electrolyzer: Nyahahahaha... Let'z zee how you like LIGHTNING! ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Pohatu: Ugh... short... circuiting... Frenzy: Electrolyzer just shocked Pohatu really HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tee-Vee, is he ELIMINATED!!!!!!!!??????? Tee-Vee: Eliminated: Pohatu = False. Frenzy: OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Craniac: Eat some lasers, you big Rancor! Rancor: RAWR! SMASH! Craniac: Are you able to crush bone that easily? Frenzy: Those moves are SELF-EXPLANATORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Announce them anyway. Frenzy: FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rancor just smashed CRANIAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rancor: RAWR! Electrolyzer: Hungry, boy? I hope Craniac will zuvvize! Toss! Gulp! Rancor: Burp! Tee-Vee: Elimimated: Craniac. Frenzy: Rancor just ate CRANIAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to consider buying him for my Cooking with a Crazy Crook RECIPES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Electrolyzer: Now, Rancor, let'z give you a ztomachache, zhall we? Pohatu: Groan... Frenzy: Pohatu is STIRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pohatu: Protector! Protect me! Protector of Stone: Remember my answer from earlier? Pohatu: Well, let's just say that Amset-Ra repealed his rule, Rancor is eliminated, and you won your battle. Protector of Stone: Deal. The Protector of Stone falls through the trap door. Rancor: RAWR! Chomp! Protector of Stone: HEY! My staff is not a chew toy! Electrolyzer: I already gave him one; hiz name iz Craniac! Now, allow me to charge my lightning launcherz and- Protector of Stone: Lightning! Zap! Dodge! Electrolyzer: GIVE ME ZOME TIME HERE! Protector of Stone: NO. Frenzy: Protector, where did you get your STAFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Protector of Stone: I got it at a buy one get one not-so-free sale at- Amset-Ra: Let me guess... Brickmart? Protector of Stone: How did you know? Amset-Ra: People are always bringing up those running gags. Pohatu: I thought they didn't have Brickmarts on Okoto. Protector of Stone: I imported it from Heartlake City. Electrolyzer: CONZTRUCT! Clockclickclickclickclick! Amset-Ra: What a surprise. It's his own vehicle. Frenzy: I'm announcing HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: I know. Electrolyzer: PREPARE VOR IMMINENT DEZTRUCTION IN TEN!... NINE!... EIGHT!... Pohatu: Boomerangs! Prop! Rancor: RRAAWWRR!! Frenzy: As Electrolyzer begins his countdown to dropping his EMP bomb, Pohatu has propped Rancor's mouth OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Electrolyzer: ZEVEN!... ZIX!... Protector of Stone: C'mon, staff... charge already... Pohatu: Boomerang! Wooshwooshwoosh... CLONK! Rancor: RARGH! Frenzy: A direct HIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Electrolyzer: VIVE!... VOUR!... Protector of Stone: Almost done... Snap! Pohatu: My boomerang! Frenzy: Rancor snapped the boomerang like a BONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Electrolyzer: THREE!... Protector of Stone: ONE!... Electrolyzer: TWO!... Protector of Stone: TWO!... Electrolyzer: ONE!... Protector of Stone: THREE!... ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP! Frenzy: The light is too bright to see ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait, they're both ELIMINATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tee-Vee: Referee job status: Stolen. Pohatu: Eat boomerangs, Rancor!... Oh wait, I tried that and it didn't work... Aha! Chopchopchopchopchopchop! ... Tee-Vee: Winner = Pohatu. Frenzy: Pohatu repeatly chopped Rancor with his boomerangs like an ONION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: CORONA! BZZZZZZZZZZNNNNNNNNN... Frenzy: Eeeeeennnnddd trraaaaannnnnsssmmmmiiiiiisssssssiiiioooooonnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Ding! Shortly before the transmission ends, Malakili starts crying, so Bib Fortuna throws him in the dungeon. Amset-Ra: Well, our Tattooine vacation is already over. Anubis Guard: Amset-Ra! Pharaoh Hotep accidentally broke the fourth wall! Amset-Ra: And I don't even have insurance for that... End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Electrolyzer vs. Rancor vs. Pohatu vs. Craniac? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles